


sins of the father

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Porn, Bulges, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Face-Sitting, Father/Son Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pet Names, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Rimming, Shushing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Graves takes care of his son througheveryheat he has, and has him almost wrapped around his fingers.





	sins of the father

Graves got back home in a hurry, as the start of his weekend was whenever his boy needed him, and his current work had taken that into account when he’d agreed to their position. Alpha’s were the most doting and caring of their mates or offspring, protective to a fault, hard working when needed, and commanding regardless of season. 

Nothing else mattered to him when it was his boy’s time, the fever would start off small, a few changes in his eating likes and wants, then Graves would get a call from the school that his boy was being escorted home, he wasn’t recommended to stay among others of his kind and even the Beta’s could be effected. The mere idea of anyone else touching Credence much less being tempted to do so made him angry. There was no one who could take care of Credence better than he could.

There was no one who  _ would _ either. It was just the two of them now. Graves had lost Credence’s mother over four years ago to a bad flu that had turned deadly, and it was still something he hated to think about. Had it been because of her mild Beta nature, or something he failed to do right? He thought he might never know. It was the beginning of the end in a way.

He walked into their small but impeccably designed house and was assaulted with the sweet lure of his boy’s scent. Immediately he drew a deep breath, and exhaled with a low growl, certain to alert the boy to his presence as well as comfort him. 

He didn’t have to go very far before he found the boy, curled up in the living room on his makeshift nest, the room right beside the kitchen for easy access to fresh bottled water, chilling in the fridge. It was important for him to stay hydrated during his heats, as his slick output was usually off the charts, ridiculous. Graves had built the nest for him because it was much easier to clean and take care of, as opposed to changing numerous sets of sheets that eventually became soaked. 

“Hello my darling. How are you feeling?” Credence turned his head, lolling back on the cushions to gape at him, and he could see the slow jerking motions of what had to be the boy’s hand over his cock, while the other was behind his back, working between his legs. He was merely teasing things at that point, soon he’d be wailing for Graves to help him. Panting for Graves to replace Credence’s long slender fingers with thick and calloused hands, while his mouth could be occupied with something more than pitiful but lovely sounds.

“Daddy… need you.”

“Sweet thing, I need to change out of my work clothing. You wouldn’t want to make a mess of me with your come now would you?” He could see the boy’s entire body quivering at his words, before being granted a nod, along with a low whispered, “No Daddy.”

He stepped past the couch to kneel beside the writhing form of his boy, and kissed his sweaty temple, barely letting a hand stroke over his shoulder, and Credence mewled, trying to chase after his touch. “Not yet, kitten. Be right back.”

He performed a perfunctory cleaning in the shower, not even bothering to waste time touching himself and then only threw on a bathrobe to return out to the living room. He smiled easily over at Credence, who was now apparently up to four fingers buried deep inside himself, shiny with slick, and still curled up on his side, tugging fruitlessly at his slim Omegan cock, flushed pink at the head. “Ready for some real relief, baby?”

Credence keened, and then let go of himself at once to reach out for him, as Graves undid the tie on his robe and let it fall away, before acquiescing, and scooping his boy into his arms, letting him snuggle into his chest, mouthing the skin of his shoulder, and nuzzling into his neck. 

The nest was in fact a modified queen sized bed, with plenty of plastic sheets covering the actual mattress, along with all the pillows and throws that could be placed in either disposable or waterproof cases, while maintaining their softness. Credence had indeed left a puddle of slick on the side where he’d been lying and Graves could only chuckle. 

“Daddy, please, let me ride your fingers.” Graves hummed to himself, and his boy rutted eagerly against his hips as he moved to lay down on the nest, shifting his own cock to rest over his stomach, letting Credence run an eager hand over it before curling his fingers loosely around the head, stroking slowly. His boy was an insatiable tease, with or without his heat. 

“I was thinking you could sit on my face while you practice suckling Daddy’s cock, hmm?”

Credence, who had previously appeared sapped of all energy perked up at that, and nodded eagerly, eyes wide and shining with unshed tears.

“You like that darling?”

“Yes Daddy. Please. Your mouth feels so good on me.”

“Right back atcha princess.”

Credence weighed next to nothing, and carefully straddled Graves’ chest first, then leaned down to put his pretty lips to his cock, making Graves’ hips jerk up unconsciously, as his boy squeaked. “Sorry kitten. Go on, bring that cute little ass closer.”

His thumbs pressed on Credence’s pink glistening opening, holding his cheeks apart so he could delve his tongue deep as possible, almost drinking down as much slick as he could manage. 

Graves’ cock twitched and filled further while his boy mouthed over the length of it, up and down the sides, giving little kitten licks to the head, doing his best to attend to it without being able to swallow it all down. 

That was perfectly alright with Graves, after all, he didn’t want to come anywhere but inside his boy. However as he felt the boy’s movements stutter, and his jaw go slack on him, he knew Credence had to be getting close. 

He pulled his lips back, licking them to effortlessly catch the stray drips of slick and then reached two fingers into the boy’s opening, curling them and feeling his small body convulse, as wetness drooled onto his chest from Credence’s thin watery come. 

“Daddy!” Graves soothed him with a hand petting down the dips of his spine. “Good boy. Coming for me so easily. You’re Daddy’s little slut, aren’t you?” Credence was nodding, he could tell, and he kept his hand there, pressed firm over the small of the boy’s back, urging him to actually ride his fingers, before he added a third, and the boy squirmed over him, suckling on the side of his cock like he was trying to leave a mark. 

Right at the base where his knot would form, Credence was licking and kissing like it was his life’s mission. Maybe it was. Credence was Graves’ beautiful Omega, and never would be anyone else’s, not if he had his way.

“What do you think baby, are you ready for Daddy’s knot?” His cock was starting to ache, balls swollen and heavy, desperate to come, to empty into a tight hot hole. Credence’s sounds vibrated through him, and his small soft palms braced on Graves’ thighs as he sat up, and pushed back, urging Graves’ fingers even deeper.

“Not yet Daddy. Need one more. Please.”

Graves rubbed his thumb over the soft swell of Credence’s behind,

“I suppose, since you’ve been so polite for me. Go ahead baby.”

He didn’t move his hand at all, he let Credence shift his hips and force Graves’ fingers to keep hitting the same spot inside him that got him worked up so quickly, and eventually went limp over Graves as Credence’s little cock spurted once more, almost clear over his skin. “Daddy...please.”

Graves withdrew his hand and then placed both palms flat on the boy’s waist, gently but firmly guiding him onto his back so he could rearrange himself over Credence, staring down at him. He looked gorgeous, still teary eyed, pink with an embarrassed and orgasmic flush, trembling slightly, legs splayed open wide, hole gaping and eager for an Alpha knot.

“Will you kiss me Daddy?” Graves licked his lips, then managed a smile, even though his first instinct was to refuse, and simply line up his cock, thrusting home till he could finally breathe, he wanted his boy to feel as adored as he could. 

“Of course kitten.” He put his mouth on Credence’s, enjoying his surprised noise at the press of a tongue between the seam of his lips, letting the boy taste himself, before he put a hand to himself, guiding his cock to rub against the wetness of his opening, sliding in easily with one push. 

Credence had been practicing  _ a lot _ more than he thought, while he’d been at work all day. “Gonna make this the quickest heat you ever had baby.” He growled, mostly to himself, and Credence mewled again, arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders, clinging to him as he started to move, rough jagged thrusts of his cock driving into the warm dripping embrace of the boy’s hole.

“You feel so good Daddy!” His boy turned his face away, breaking the kiss to bare his neck, and Graves grinned, “Want me to kiss you there? Make you mine forever?” 

He wasn’t serious, he wasn’t, he knew it couldn’t really happen, but god, the idea had been so fucking tempting. The only way to protect Credence from other Alphas was to ensure he already  _ had _ an Alpha. Who better than his own father? Credence was nodding, lost in the haze of bliss that knotting brought on, along with the feverish need from his heat. 

Even as the boy shook through another orgasm, cock spending uselessly on his pale stomach, Graves merely nuzzled into the unmarked skin of the boy’s neck, not yet, not yet willing to break all the rules. His cock was starting to swell, making it impossible to keep fucking his boy so much, and when his knot finally reached full size, he was locked in, unable to do more than grind hard against Credence, forcing him through a weaker climax. 

He could see the soft bulge in the boy’s lower abdomen from his cock, and he couldn’t help touching it, stroking over the swell of skin, imagining in vain that it would be how Credence looked, heavy with a child someday. Not his. Never his. 

“Daddy, please, it’s so much.”

“Shh-hh, it’s alright kitten. You’re okay. It’ll be over soon. Then you can rest.” Credence was worrying his bottom lip, almost red from his teeth biting hard enough to draw blood, but not quite. Graves reached up with his other hand to gently free the flesh from white uneven teeth, before kissing him again, softly, sweetly, counteracting the ache between his legs. 

After a few more minutes, his knees were growing sore, and his arms had all but given out, so he fell to the side, one arm firmly wrapped around the boy’s back, guiding him to curl over Graves’ body, putting his precious omega atop him, still clenched around his knot. 

“Sorry Daddy… I can’t hold it…” Graves frowned, and then felt the boy relax over him, going somewhat limp again, face buried in his neck, shuddering under his arm. The confusion abated when he felt further wetness dripping down his stomach, and Credence was licking and kissing pitifully beneath his ear, whispering a litany of apologies. 

“It’s okay kitten. I know Daddy’s cock is very big, making your tummy hurt.” He let his hand slide back, down the length of the boy’s back, feeling right where his cock was still splitting the boy open, small dribblings of slick oozing out around his length, trying to ease the stretch. 

His knot was on the verge of popping, he could tell by the heat coiling in his gut, the urgency to  _ breed _ that was fighting to push away the genetic fondness of his darling boy. 

“Y-you’re not mad?” Graves chuckled, and the movement made where they were connected tighten on his cock, turning the laugh into a groan. “Sweet thing, no. This has happened before, don’t you remember? It’s why we needed the nest in the first place. You can’t help but make a mess.” 

Credence let out a low whine, an Omegan trill, then Graves’ back arched, and his knot finally released, pulsing out for a long moment, dragging out his orgasm so long he thought he might have passed out, until Credence squirmed over him, and then lifted up to kiss him sweetly.

“Daddy, is it done?” Graves exhaled, and then nodded, gripping his spent boy by the hips, and holding him still, over his softening cock, not yet ready to withdraw, though he knew he should have. 

“Yes kitten. You should feel better after you get some rest. We’ll clean you up later.” It was some sort of primal thing, laying his boy back onto a clean part of the bed, not bothering to cover him up, just staring at him until he fell asleep, hands pressed together under the side of his face. Long lashes kissed the tops of his cheeks, lips parted on a breath, Graves was so lucky, he knew. He couldn’t help touching, just a little, fingers dancing down the side of his slim waist, to the dip of his spine, feeling where his come was quickly sliding out of, reddened hole left a bit open. 

Once his heat ended, the slick would slow, then stop being produced, and the opening would return to its usual pink pucker. Graves sighed, and then finally pulled his hand back, wiping the mess on the sheets. 

He needed another shower.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
